The Writing of a Pokémon - Bust A Groove Fanfic
by hmego
Summary: How I came to an agreement with the Pokémon people and Bust A Move/Groove about writing fanfics...


The Writing of a Pokémon - Bust A Groove Crossover  
by Hazirah M.  
  
-----  
  
Once upon a time (although we are unsure how many times she will try this again), Hazirah called out of desperation Pikachu, Squirtle and Mew into her study which exists only in fanfics.  
  
Pikachu was the first to speak. "Hi, umm..." Pikachu checked Hazirah's nameplate which she had made for the benefit of Pokémon characters who didn't know her name. "...Hazirah. What would you like us to do?"  
  
"I'm thinking of writing a crossover," Hazirah explained. "The problem is, I can't think of who to cross you over with!"  
  
Squirtle spotted a comic book on Hazirah's desk opened to a picture of Gary. "How about crossing me with Gary so I can punch his lights out?" he suggested, boxing the page with Gary on it.  
  
"Well, you see, I want to cross you over with someone outside the Pokémon world."  
  
"How about crossing us over with you?" said Pikachu, remembering the numerous fanfics he'd been in where he found himself face-to-face with the fanfics' authors.  
  
"Oh, I'd like to write a fanfic which, for once, does not involve writing myself into the story," Hazirah replied, although somehow she felt that she was too late. "Who else have you been crossed over with?"  
  
Pikachu and Squirtle then started listing the names of the characters they'd been crossed over with (while Mew floated around Hazirah's study), but none of them Hazirah knew or liked well enough to cross them over with, some Hazirah didn't know at all.  
  
"This is hopeless," Hazirah groaned, when they heard a thud against the door, followed by a few screams, yells and obscene words.  
  
"Come in, you idiots!" Hazirah yelled to the characters outside. There was silence, then someone opened the door. Hazirah could see Strike holding the doorknob, and behind him there was Shorty cuddling Columbo, Hiro nonchalantly holding his little mirror up to his face and beyond them was an even more familiar sight of Comet and Frida on top of Heat, holding mallets above his head. And even Robo-Z seemed to be sick of Heat as he had a foot on Heat's stomach.  
  
Pikachu and Squirtle stared wide-eyed at the scene while Mew wearily eyed Hiro. Another one to kill, Mew thought.  
  
Hazirah, on the other hand, looked bored. "Whaddya guys want?"  
  
"Sorry to eavesdrop," said Shorty, putting Columbo on the floor. "But it seems, uh, you'd rather not write about us this time?" She looked hurt.  
  
"Yeah, Saya-238!" yelled Heat from behind her. "And get these three psychos offa me!"  
  
Heat was about to yell some more, but then Comet shut him up by bringing down her mallet onto his head. Heat was knocked out momentarily until the next six paragraphs.  
  
With this, Robo-Z Gold brought his foot away, Frida put her mallet away and Comet, with mallet in hand, peered into Hazirah's study.  
  
"Well," said Hazirah (also known as Saya-238, as Heat has told us), looking uncomfortable. "We have had a terrific relationship with each other, although arguments are constant and mild violence is often included." At this Hazirah looked at Heat, who will be conscious after four more paragraphs. "But I feel that I have to start writing fanfics about other characters."  
  
At this, tears fell form Shorty's eyes (she had been given good treatment in most of Hazirah's fanfics). Shorty ran to Strike and cried into his top. (No, you are not reading "Medamayaki", but if you haven't you'd better do so. And Shorty ran to Strike because he was the closest to her.) All the other Bust A Movers (...Groovers...) started crying as well, except for Hiro who was busy admiring himself in the mirror (and has not appeared too frequently in Hazirah's fanfics) and Robo-Z Gold who does not cry.  
  
"Pika," said Pikachu, starting his Pokémon act and looking really sad.  
  
"Squir," agreed Squirtle.  
  
"Meeeew," said Mew evilly, still planning to kill Hiro.  
  
"What's going on?" said Heat dazedly, looking at all his 'friends' crying.  
  
"Saya-238's not... (sob) gonna... (sob) write about us anymore... (sob)," sobbed Comet.  
  
"Really?" said Heat, brightening. "Does that mean Comet and Frida won't be whacking me senseless anymore?"  
  
Hazirah looked alarmed. "You guys!" she exclaimed. "I said I'd write about other characters - but I never said I was gonna stop writing about you!"  
  
"You're... you're not...?" said Shorty in a small voice, her face wet with tears.  
  
"Of course I'm not!" Hazirah ran to Shorty and hugged her. Touched, Shorty started crying all over again.  
  
"I was... so scared..." whispered Shorty. Everyone else from Bust A Move (...Groove...) started to smile through their tears, but touched by Hazirah's outburst of affection, they too started crying all over again, even Hiro. Robo-Z Gold tried to cry, but of course he couldn't.  
  
Everyone except for Heat. "Damn," he muttered, eyeing the mallet Comet still had in her hand.  
  
"Alright, alright," said Pikachu, so annoyed that he forgot to be in his Pokémon act. "What about us?"  
  
"Pikachu can speak human?" said Strike wide-eyed. "That's scarier than Frida's wolf!" Frida grinned evilly then set her wolf on Strike, who screamed as it chased him around the study.  
  
"I've got it!" exclaimed Hazirah, oblivious to Frida's wolf doing incredible damage to her study. She turned to the Bust A Movers (...Groovers...). "How'd you like to be crossed over with the Pokémon characters?"  
  
"What?!" cried everyone else in the room (except Mew) even though it was obvious Hazirah was going to choose to write about that.  
  
"Me and that mouse?" said Pikachu, eyeing Columbo. Columbo squeaked back in annoyance (Columbo is not going to start speaking human in THIS fanfic).  
  
"Me and Misty?" contemplated Shorty, wondering if it was a good idea.  
  
"Me and James!" exclaimed Comet, seeing the good side of things.  
  
Meee and Hiiiro-kun, thought Mew, who had found out Hiro's name by looking outside and seeing a hundred Hiro groupies outside Hazirah's home waving signs and posters and screaming "Hiro-kun!"  
  
"Now that everybody likes the idea, you all get out of my office while I write my story," said Hazirah happily as she shooed everybody out despite the many protests (most of them from Heat, Strike, Pikachu and Squirtle).  
  
Alone in her study, Hazirah rubbed her hands and grinned to herself as she planned her crossover fanfic(s). "And let the show begin!"  
  
  
The end...?  
  
**************  
  
  
  
TITLE: The Writing of a Pokémon - Bust A Groove Crossover  
FOUND AT: http://www.chickpages.com/journaljunkies/saya-238/wrpokebag.txt  
AUTHOR: Hazirah M.  
E-MAIL: hazirah@hotmail.com  



End file.
